3 Vampires 3 Humans
by ChristySiu
Summary: Carlisle, Bella, Emmett and Jasper are humans. Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Edward are humans. What happens when they meet?
1. Tester Chapter

_**3 Vampire 3 Humans: Tester Chapter**_

_**Author: HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257 **_

BPOV

"We're moving? Again?" Emmett's voice said incredulously. My adopted father Carlisle Cullen looked at him sternly. "You know we had to sooner or later Em, we have all finished our senior year, Carlisle can barely pass for 35 and he's claiming 32." Jasper, my other adopted brother clarified.

_Wait until we move to Forks, Washington. It rains all the time so the kids won't have to miss school. _Carlisle thought gleefully. I glared at him. Have I introduced myself? My name is Isabella Marie Cullen, but call me Bella, I hate the name Isabella. My biggest secret? My family, we're vampires. My 'father' Carlisle Cullen saved me from the Spanish Influenza in 1981 by changing me. I was 17 at the time. It was my mother's dying wish.

He then found Emmett and Jasper and changed them too. We don't live on human blood; we live on animal blood, that's why our eyes are golden. Vampires who drink human blood have red eyes. We never age, that's why we have to move so much and sometimes we have special powers, like I can read minds and Jasper can control and feel emotions.

"Urg!" I exclaimed. "Why do we have to go to school? We've been there so many times! We could teach it better than the teachers!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Bella, people will get suspicious if three kids are getting homeschooled." Carlisle cautioned me. I frowned and gave a stiff nod to say it was okay and then stormed up to my room. I heard Jasper and Emmett snicker and o growled at them.

I threw everything in my suitcases and dragged them downstairs.

4 HOURS LATER

We have been on this stupid plane for 3 hours, and we still have 10 minutes until we land.

"Please buckle your seatbelts, we will be landing soon." The voice over the intercom buzzed. I sighed, buckled up my seatbelt and looked at my brothers, who were 'sleeping'. We can't sleep so my brothers had to pretend as did I, Carlisle was reading a doctor's leaflet that he found. I groaned and put my head back.

Pretty so we landed and we collected all our luggage and found our cars which had been shipped over waiting for us. I squealed and ran to my midnight blue Audi. Emmett ran to his jeep and Jasper was reunited with his Mercedes Benz. Carlisle was the only one that kept his cool when he saw his BMW.

We got in and followed Carlisle to a place just out of Forks. We drove up to a white mansion. "Wow!" I gasped. Carlisle came up behind me, "Do you like it? I called in a interior designer to fix it up."

"I love it! Thanks dad!' I squealed and ran in with all my luggage.

I dashed up to the second level and stopped in front of a door that had my name engraved on a plaque. I pushed it open to reveal a leather sofa pushed against the east side of the wall with several bookshelves beside it.

The north end was completely glass, showing the forest beneath. On the side facing the glass wall, it had two doors leading to a bathroom and most likely a wardrobe. I decided to investigate, I pushed open the one furthest away from the entrance. IT was a bathroom, completly furnished with a large basin, shower and bathtub.

The other door was a wardrobe, it looked exactly like a store. It already had clothes and shoes in it. I couldn't help but gasp at the wide variety in it. Carlisle came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Like it?" he asked me with a smile on his face.  
"YES!" I squealed and threw my arms around him. "But, how did you get all of it?" I asked him.

"Well, the designer I called in has two daughters and a son and I asked her two daughters if they could buy a complete wardrobe for you and asked them to take it out of my account, they were more than happy to" he said, his topaz eyes twinkling.

"Thank you daddy!" I said sweetly.

"Hey Bells!" a heard a voice call me. I poked my head out of the room and saw Jasper beckoning to me from across the hall.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Come, quickly." He said urgently.

I flinted over to him and he dragged me to the big glass wall on one side. Carlisle was there, talking to a pretty woman with caramel coloured hair and green eyes. Next to her were three teenagers. One was a stunning blonde, one a pixie like girl and the last, he had bronze-coloured hair and was simple stunning.

"Can you smell there blood?" he hissed, his face furious. I realized I was holding my breath and took a deep whiff. Even here, I could smell it. It burned down my throat. Never, have I ever smelt such delicious blood before.

_**Did you like?!! Tell me if I should continue or not?!**_

_**HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257! **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**3 Humans 3 Vampires**_

_**Chapter 1**_

BPOV

Before I could step foward, Jasper took hold of me. He turned me around and looked me in the eye. "Bells, don't do this." He told me in a calming tone. I stared at them I knew my eyes were a pitch-black and I had just went hunting yesterday.

Suddenly, the pixie-like girl looked at me. She gave a timid smile, but I stared back, my gaze ahead in the forest. She looked startled and turned away. "Bells, are you okay?" Jasper asked. I smiled, I could always count on Jasper be the sympathetic older brother

"Yeah." I smiled weakly at him. I stumbled back trying to regain my senses. The pixie-like girl tugged on the arm of the beautiful blonde next to her and whispered something in her ear. She turned around and glared at me. I took a step forward, and glared right back, I knew my eyes had gone back to their golden colour. She looked surprised. She tugged the other girl back.

"Alice! Her eyes aren't black! They're golden!" she whispered. Jasper smirked at me, both of us hearing what they were saying.

"I swear they were black before!" 'Alice' said confused. "Rose, are you sure?" she asked

"Yes!" 'Rose' hissed back.

"What are you guys talking about!" the bronze haired guy asked, his handsome faced clearly annoyed.

"Shut up Edward!" Rose glared at him.

"Ahh, Jasper, Bella!" Carlisle motioned for us to join him.

"Hold your breath!" I muttered to him. He nodded his thanks to me, as we both walked up to Carlisle and Alice, Rose, Edward, and the other lady who I presume was their mother.

"Jasper, Bella, this is Esme, Alice, Rose and Edward." He motioned to each one in turn.

We nodded at them, Alice looked a bit frightened of me, and I saw her inch a back a bit, that was un-noticed to anyone but Jasper, Carlisle and me. I knew my eyes were going to turn black, again. I glanced over at Jasper and knew that he was feeling the same. He was staring at Alice with a deathly expression on his face. His eyes were slowly turning black.

Carlisle glanced at us worriedly, I knew he had noticed Jasper's eyes. He gave me a meaningful glance. I nodded once, and dragged Jasper back.

"Well, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, it has been lovely meeting you. I hope that you come again." Carlisle smiled at them. Esme and Edward were the only ones that smiled back. Rosalie and Alice seemed afraid of us, their eyes shifting from side to side.

"Mom, can we go first? I uh we need to finish off a project." Alice rushed out.

Esme gave Alice a weird look, "School hasn't started yet, Ali."

"Uh, we need to go shopping!" She beamed, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Well, can you wait a little bit longer? I need to finish off business with Carlisle here." Esme responded. Alice looked nervously at Jasper and I, while exchanging glances with Rosalie. I was about to say something to get us out of this tension, when Emmett came bounding in, with his Wii remote in his hand.

"Hey Guys! Wanna go hunt-?" he stopped in his tracks.  
"I mean, do you want to play the hunting game on Wii?!" he tried to cover his mistake. I glared at him.  
"Come on Em, lets go play." Jazz said, and went over to Emmett, grabbed his upper arm and dragged him out of the room.  
"Bye." I waved goodbye to the Masen's and took off after my two brothers.

"Are you crazy?!" Jasper hissed at him, just as I was coming in.  
"You could have exposed us to the world!" I butted in. He was watching us, wide-eyed.  
"Hey! I'm sorry! I didn't know they were here!" he exclaimed, holding his hands up and backing off.  
"EM! You're a _vampire, _let's see, hmm, why don't you use your _nose?!" _I whispered shouted at him.  
"You guys are vampires?" a voice behind us said, obviously shocked. All three of us turned around to see.............

**Hey guys! I know it's short but I'm sorry, all the stress is getting to me and I;m writing quite a few stories too! Some personal! This is just a filler for all you guys that waited for so long coz you're such nice little people!!**

**LUV YA!!**

**HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

_**3 Humans 3 Vampires**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Previously on 3 Vampires, 3 Humans_

_"You guys are vampires?" a voice behind us said, obviously shocked. All three of us turned around to see............._

_BPOV_

Alice standing there with a shocked look on her face.

"What?! Of course we ar-" Emmett blurted out.  
"We aren't vampires Alice." Jasper said, calming her down.

"But he just said you were!" Alice said confused.

"It's a family joke." I quickly improvised.

"Family joke?" she questioned.

"Uh, yeah, family joke. Em here just takes it a _little _too far sometimes." Jasper quickly caught on

"Sure." I could tell she didn't believe us.

"Please, Alice. You have to believe us."

"Why?!" her voice trembled.

"Alice, if you don't say anything to anyone..." I trailed off, I didn't know what to say.

"Jazzy here will go out with you!" Emmett beamed.

"EMMETT!" Jasper and I both shouted at him.

"What?!"

"You! URG!" Jasper stormed off.

"Alice, this is just a little secret that we have, please don't tell. You will know in time, your whole family will." I pleaded.

"Fine." Alice finalized.

"Thank you, so much." I hugged her. She looked a bit unsure, then hugged me back.

"Doyoulikeshopping?! Iloveshopping! Letsgoshopping!" she blurted out in one breath

(Translation- Do you like shopping?! I love shopping! Let's go shopping)

"Uh, yeah a little."

"Don't worry, you'll love shopping in time!"

"Alice! Where have you been! Moms going crazy!"

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffy!! But I'm in RS right now, and my teacher is looking suspiciously! I also have to update Jane's New BFF, and maybe Finding Herself Sequel!!  
**

**HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257**

**xxx **

**BYE!!! **


End file.
